The Witch's Tale
by AshaRose
Summary: Part of the Once Upon a Time One Piece Fairy Tail Collection: Life as a witch is hard, but with the right sort of SUPER magic, anything is possible.  A re-telling of Cinderella staring Robin and Franky!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I don't own fairy tales (though I do own several collections).

**The Witch's Tale**

In the furthest corner of a costal town in a ramshackle cottage overrun with vines, lived a witch. The Witch was not terribly great at her vocation; in fact, as far as witches go, she was completely abysmal. Not once in her life had the Witch put together a potion or cast a spell; she had no knowledge whatsoever of magic or hexes. Oftentimes, she wondered what in her life had determined she was to grow up a Witch. Perhaps if she had parents to tell her she wasn't so horrid? Maybe if she had been less interested in books and more interested in playing with other children? None of that mattered though. People took one look at her dark countenance and ice-blue eyes and called her Witch.

Her fate was not that of other girls. Her father had died before she was born and her mother followed him to death when the Witch had barely been weaned. It was a good thing the Witch had always been self-reliant because there was no caring relation to take her in or make sure she was fed. An elderly woman from the village had been named her guardian-some second cousin of her father's brother, but all that woman did was drink and piss away what little fortune the Witch's parents had left her. But the Witch didn't mind, she had something much more precious: her parents' books. From her few years with her mother, she'd learned the basics of reading and she'd taught herself the rest. Soon she'd learned to read in several different languages even ones that were barely used. As long as she had the books she was happy.

When the money ran out so did her caregiver and she was left alone; she was only six years old. Back in those days they didn't call her Witch, but Urchin or Brat. The other children wouldn't play with her, but she didn't need them anyhow. She didn't need anyone. There were trees in her backyard that bore fruit, so she sold the fruit and ate the ones that didn't sell when there was no money to buy food. And she always had her books. It was a shabby childhood, but she wasn't unhappy.

It was when she turned thirteen and her body began to fill out just a bit that the women in the town began to call her names. They told their sons and husbands to stay away from her. It wasn't the Witch's fault that her breasts had begun to grow, but it was her misfortune. As she matured people started having misgivings about her. By the time she was sixteen, she could barely walk down the street without people turning away from her. Occasionally they threw things and muttered vulgarities just loud enough for her to hear. And yet the Witch always tried to live honestly.

Everyday she took her basket of apples to the town market and sat trying to sell even just one. These days, she hardly sold any. It was a good thing she'd been able to find books about gardening otherwise she would have starved. One day a blonde girl with a kind smile bought an apple for much more than it was worth. The Witch had smiled and thanked the girl effusively and enjoyed a good meal that night.

Unfortunately for her, that apple solidified her future as a Witch. A terrible disease took the town and the girl who bought her apple died first. The towns' people were superstitious and when a friend of the blonde told her parents about the apple, the entire village was certain the apple was poisoned. "Witch," they called her! And they came after her with burning torches throwing rocks into her house. She packed up her bags with a few books and a few pieces of fruit and fled. The town had failed to notice that a ship had arrived the same day as the apple-incident and that a few of the crew members were well on their way to the Great Beyond.

Her reputation preceded her to the next town and they called her Witch from the start. Still she knew no spells or magic, but that mattered little to the townsfolk. As long as life remained good, the town tolerated the Witch and made use of her talents. Years of being an Urchin had taught her to be small and unobtrusive. She could go places and see things that other people couldn't and so the townspeople came to her when they needed to find something out. If the fidelity of a spouse or a possible plot between neighbors arose, they came to her begging her to find the answers. Espionage, it turns out, pays a great deal more than apples and so the Witch did well for herself. She was even able to replenish her collection of books.

Things went well for the witch for a good many years, but eventually tragedy struck again. It was no great secret that the princess of the town, a beautiful girl with sun-bright orange hair, was more than a little clumsy. On the morning of her seventeenth birthday, she had been walking about the spinning room talking excitedly to her mother about the treasures she'd receive for her birthday, when she tripped. The unfortunate girl caught herself on the rusty spindle of an old spinning wheel.

The affliction took the princess slowly, first a strange tightness around her jaw and then a stiffness in her neck. The doctors didn't quite know what to do, and in a few weeks, the desperate King called for the Witch. She looked up into the scared concerned face of the King and had little she could tell him.

It was written all over his features, that he hoped if the problem could not be solved with medicine that it could be solved with magic. But the Witch could do little more than use a cold cloth to wipe the sweat from the Princess's brow and hold her hand between spasms. It was nothing more than the doctor's had done. But the Princess had taken a shine to the Witch and the King didn't have it in his heart to make the older woman leave. He merely brought the Princess bouquets of pinwheels and watched helplessly with the Witch and the Doctors as the Princess passed.

When she was gone, the King had little choice in what to do, and the Witch understood really. Misfortune had to be blamed somewhere and a kingdom without an heir was considered vulnerable. So though the Princess was dead, the King's advisors made up a tale involving a spell saying the Princess was not dead but sleeping. It was a convenient lie to buy time while the King attempted to father an heir. And the Witch who could not save the princess was banished. They let her pack one crate and she filled it with books. Then they put her on a little boat and set to sea.

Perhaps they didn't know how cruel they were being, but they abandoned the Witch onto a small island with only one city on it. Like all witches, this one couldn't swim. She'd sink as soon as she touched the water and so on this island, there was no hope for escape. And even as they dropped her off on the island whispering to a man on the docks about her being a witch, she knew how she would fare here. While peace remained in the kingdom and she was useful, her presence would be tolerated. But as soon as famine or war or disease fell upon the island the blame would fall on her. With no escape, she was likely to be killed.

But all was not lost, she was able to save some money in her last home, so when she got to her third town at the age of twenty-two she purchased her own little cottage. She planted seeds in the back yard-just in case- and put word about town about her special talents. In this way she was able to live in relative comfort for six years.

In her kitchen, really just a corner of the one square room that was he cottage, the kettle whistled and the Witch moved to take it off and pour it over the tealeaves. The blond woman, Domino if memory served the Witch, cupped her hands around the hot mug but paid little attention to the heat. "Are you sure?" she said shaking her head. "Could you give me the description once more?"

The Witch sighed. It was always this way with fidelity cases. "Tall, very light orange hair that runs wild about her. She looks a little like you but less reserved. Curvier too. I don't know what color her eyes are, her hair was covering them."

Domino squeezed her cup tensely and cursed. "My own sister? How could he? My _sister!" _

Sister was it? Well that would sting worse than usual. For a moment, the Witch wondered if there were tears behind the other woman's sunglasses. She hoped not. The little social interaction she'd had growing up didn't equip her to deal with things like tears. In a voice that sounded flat rather than compassionate she said, "Sorry. If there is anything I can do..."

"No!" Domino said standing so abruptly that her chair very nearly crashed to the floor. "No. You've done enough."

There was an accusation in her voice, and the Witch fought the urge to point out that it was the sister that was sleeping with the husband; the Witch did nothing but sniff out the truth. It wasn't the first time that the Witch had been glad she collected her fees in advance. Across the table the other woman nodded. "I won't take up any more of your time."

And then she was gone. The witch was glad to have her calm peace restored. After closing the door, she picked up her warm tea and a book and decided to spend the afternoon translating. Brushing the black bangs from her eyes, she focused on the comforting words in front of her.

* * *

><p>The Princess clutched her tea tray carefully as she navigated the narrow halls of the palace passing by the servants as she went. "Hello!" she called out to them smiling.<p>

They would all wave and say, "Hello Princess!" or "Good morning Miss Vivi!"

She walked good-naturedly down the hall to her brother's room. Anyone of the servants would have carried the tray and poured their tea, but to Vivi, this small act was an important part of the bond between she and her brother. Eventually she made it down the hall without spilling even a single drop and shifted the weight of the tray so she could open the door to her brother's sitting room.

He was sitting right where she knew he would be, against the cushiony pillows of the couch leaning back with a guitar stretched across his lap, his long hairy legs bent and propped up on the low table. According to Father it was not the proper way for a prince to sit, but it was how her brother sat anyhow. He was wearing a red shirt that hung open and on the bottom he wore nothing but a pair of swim pants. This was really not the way princes were meant to dress, but he wouldn't be her brother if he didn't dress in this way.

Vivi giggled as she crossed the room with her tray and set it on the table next to her brother's legs. "Father's going to be upset when he sees you dressed like that," she said smiling.

"Ow! Vivi!" her brother called in his loud booming voice running a hair through his cyan locks- the same color as Vivi's own hair. "Is it time for tea already? What a super little sister I have to always come up for a visit!" Then he winked at her making her giggle as he pushed up his sunglasses, "Truth! Whatcha really bring me?"

After pouring tea from one of teapots on the tray into her cup, she lifted the lid of the other teapot to reveal a can of cola- the thing Father didn't want her brother to drink since it seemed to encourage his wild behavior. Eyeing his favorite beverage, her brother got excited and shouted, "SUUUUU-PER!"

Vivi laughed, the way she always did when he carried on so. Though he was in his thirty-forth year, he always seemed younger to Vivi. And yet, he was a good eighteen years older than herself. She was glad of their age difference since he was like a second father to her- a cooler and much more excitable second father. It almost made up for the fact that she was missing a mother.

The Queen had been young when she bore Franky, but old for bearing children when Vivi was born. After the birth, the Queen took fever and a wet nurse was found for Vivi right away. Sadly, the Queen never recovered and died in her child-bed. Vivi would have very much liked to know her mother. Maybe her brother could tell where her thoughts had headed or maybe he was just thinking along the same lines, because he stuck one of his large hands under her chin and lifted her face. "Keep smiling, Kid. You look just like Mom when you smile."

Nodding, the princess looked over at her brother and asked, "What are you playing today?"

After downing the cola, Franky strummed a chord and said, "A lament. Father and I had an unsuper conversation this morning and I'm still not happy about it."

Melancholy didn't suit her brother, so she walked around the table and hugged him planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't take it so badly. It's not like he's sending you to your death! He just said it's time for you to get married!"

Her large brother grumbled and flipped his sunglasses over his eyes strumming his guitar once more. "Get married. Ow! After a weekend of partying. To a Stranger! Ow! No thoughts for love!" Then he pawed at his face with a large wrist and warned his sister, "Shut up! I'm not crying!"

She smiled the way she always did when he ignored his tears. "I'm sure you'll meet someone lovely and if you don't love her right away, you might love her someday. Father loved Mother very much and they had an arranged marriage."

"Ow!" Franky practically shouted, "To meet a SUPER lady would make my heart dance with joy!" To emphasize this he tapped his left toe and bounced in his seat. His dance stopped suddenly and his face fell, "But the ladies here have been so unsuper. They are all the same and none of them excite me. I want..." he paused for a dramatic effect. "I want a truly, genuinely, SUUUU-PER lady! One who is unlike all the rest! Ow! I could love a SUPER lady like that!"

As her brother danced around the room, Vivi watched him fondly. She really did love her brother and wanted his happiness. But it was unlikely he'd find a truly unusual lady in the middle of a masquerade. Father was just hoping that Franky would become infatuated with a lady's looks and be married by Sunday. It was Wednesday now and the festivities began tomorrow. There was still plenty of time for her to find her brother a suitable match- someone he'd be happy with for a lifetime and not just for a night.

Resolved, Princess Vivi decided it was her job to take matters into her own hands. She kissed her brother's cheek again before leaving and said, "Don't worry! I'll make sure you are happy dear brother!"

Franky patted her head fondly and said teary-eyed, "I will always be happy with such a SUPER sister as you!"

Not an hour later, Vivi was slipping from the castle gates under a large tattered cloak. On her hands were gloves that an old lady might wear. If she were going to find a suitable match for her brother, she'd need to make sure no one thought she was the princess. With any luck, since her face was covered, she looked more like an old hag than a princess. If she had to speak, she'd make her voice tremble with great effort and it would hopefully sound old.

Walking out into the town, Vivi noticed that the town was in a frenzy- or at least all of its maidens were. The tailor shops were overrun and women darted in and out of jewelry shops and boutiques trying to outdo each other at every turn. And all around her the sounds of their conceit and vanity was proclaimed proudly.

"The Prince will dance with me for I am the most beautiful!"

"No, he will dance with me because I have the most expensive dress!"

"You're so silly don't you know that all men want is a large pair of breasts?"

"No, no! It's a tiny waist they like. A tiny waist like mine!"

"Don't be stupid! Even tiny waists grow thick once you bear children and men know that! Once the Prince sees how many jewels I wear, he will only want to dance with me. Jewels don't fade with time."

"The Prince has his own jewels, but he will love me at once because my hair is as golden as the sun!"

"No, I will find a way to sing and he will hear my voice and love me instantly!"

The women on the street carried on talking about why the Prince would want to dance with her instead of the other women; all Vivi could think was that he wouldn't want to dance with any of them! Franky was right, all these women were silly unsuper ninnies. They wouldn't offer him companionship; they would flaunt their charms until their charms grew stale. Each of these women cared more about herself and the idea of a Prince than actually liking her brother himself. Vivi could see any one of those women marching about the castle demanding the servants to wait on her, commanding the people to admire her, thinking more about her beauty than Franky. Not one of these women would make Franky happy, and not one of them would make a good Queen either. Why would her father force Franky to marry one of these dolts?

Vivi, slipped through the streets unnoticed as a hag. If the women did notice her, the only attention they paid her was to give her a wide berth. Sighing, Vivi walked up and down every street in the town looking for just one woman who was different than the rest. The Princess walked until her feet were sore and her shoulders stooped with defeat. She managed to hobble all the way to the edge of the town where she finally collapsed down exhausted thinking her day was a waste. Just when she had about given up, a kind voice said, "You look tired. Have you been walking all day? Why don't you come in for a drink? Here, I'll help you up."

The Princess looked up from under her hood at the woman with the hair as dark as a raven's plumage and eyes the same color as the dawn sky on an early winter morning. Her skin was tanned, though tanning was out of fashion these days, and yet despite her odd features the woman was strangely beautiful. Vivi thought this woman was perhaps even more beautiful than the woman in town who claimed to be the most beautiful. Nodding, Vivi stood and let the woman take her arm and lead her vine-covered cottage.

What Vivi saw in the cottage astounded her. There were books everywhere! And not all of them were in the same language. In fact, there were no paintings or portraits of family members, no flowers on the table or runners on the mantels- the only decoration in this house was its books. Vivi, who spent many hours in the royal library over the years, felt a strange companionship for this woman immediately. She was lead to the kitchen table and offered a seat. The books on the table were actually three different historical text from this country, one in a language no longer used. Vivi herself couldn't even read it!

When the glass of water was set in front of the princess, she asked the woman making sure to screw up her voice, "Can you really read those?"

The woman eyed the books and nodded. "I can read many languages. I taught myself."

Vivi was quite impressed- even with tutors she'd been unable to master the dead language of her ancestors. She then eyed a basket of apples on the table and the woman said, "Take one. I only just picked them this morning."

And Vivi accepted the apple gratefully. She had never seen an apple of such a red intensity or one that looked so juicy. It tasted just as sweet as it looked and Vivi licked her lips to catch the juice from running down her chin. "They're delicious!" she declared.

Nodding her head the older woman said, "I've always been fond of them." Then she sat across the table from Vivi with a cup of tea and rested her chin in her hand. It was then that Vivi noticed that in the small cottage there was no dress or fine jewels. There was no sign at all that the woman would even attend the ball.

"Are you not getting ready for the ball today like all the other young ladies in town?" Vivi asked curiously.

Her dark hair waved around her face as she shook her head no. "I don't think that invitation extends to me," she said simply.

At this Vivi was taken aback, Father had been quite specific that _all _unmarried maidens of child-bearing age were to attend. There was no evidence here of a spouse or children. This woman was far from being too old to bear children and she seemed more educated and far less silly than the rest. "What do you mean?" Vivi said, not wanting to give up on the hope that had begun to form in her head, "The invitation said all maidens were to attend."

"And so they are," the woman said simply. "All the eligible maidens from the town will attend. But here on the outskirts, no one calls me a maiden."

There was something strange in the woman's voice, so Vivi asked, "What do they call you?"

With a strange smile, a faraway look came to her ice blue eyes as she softly said, "Witch."

For a moment, Vivi was worried. Growing up a princess she had always been taught to be wary of witches who were the natural enemy of princesses. But looking around the cottage, Vivi realized there was nothing in this house a witch would need for curses or spells and this woman was very likely not a witch.

"Poppycock!" the Princess shouted surprising both of the room's occupants with her foul language. But once she said it, Vivi committed to it. Crossing her arms, she said "You are obviously not a witch, so who are you then?"

After a long silence in which the other woman looked alarmed, the Witch sighed. "I'm an orphan unlucky enough to sell a girl an apple the day before a plague ship docked in port and a woman with not enough medical background to save a dying princess from tetanus. I was abandoned here after the last town threw me out and though I've been here six years I won't call it home. One day I will surly be cast from here as well."

Shaking her head at the Princess thought the tale quite tragic. What terrible misfortune had befallen this woman! Vivi was struck by the sadness of it all. "What is your name?" she asked reaching a gloved hand out to cover the other woman's hand.

But the raven-haired woman shook her head and pulled her hand away. "A name is what other people call you. The only thing I am called is Witch."

"What about before that? You can't have been called Witch your whole life!" Vivi challenged.

"Before Witch they called me Urchin or Brat," the other woman said impassively.

But Vivi was determined and though her face was hidden, she pursed her lips in determination. "What about your mother? What did she call you?"

There was a long pause and for a moment Vivi, was almost certain that the other woman was going to kick her out of the cabin. But eventually the Witch sighed and put her head in her hands. "Robin," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "My mother called me Robin."

Vivi's voice came out as gently as she could make it and still sound old. "Well I'd wager to say Robin is a lot nicer of a name than Witch. And as you aren't a witch, forgive me, but I'll stick to Robin."

The other woman looked up with a pained smile clearly upset at having been disarmed but glad for the nice gesture. Vivi's curiosity was getting the better of her. "If you don't sell potions and spells, how do you make your living?"

Robin's smile was stronger now as she said, "I sell secrets. If someone wishes to know something about someone else, they contract me and I find it out. I can go many places unseen and unnoticed."

"Is that so?" Vivi asked, and she questioned Robin for details. The two spent an enjoyable afternoon together and became fast friends. They talked of everything thing from current events to history and Robin was so well-read she knew even more of the world than Vivi who'd had tutors all her life. "Robin," Vivi started when it was time for her to go, "Would it be alright if I visited again tomorrow? I'd like to repay your kindness to me."

Nodding with a smile, Robin said, "I'd like that. Stop by whenever you want."

When Vivi was out of sight of the cottage she purchased a few items and then summoned her duck Carue to take her back to the castle quickly. After dinner she made her way back to her brother's room with the things she bought for him. He was still moping about his misfortune and she meant to cheer him up.

"Don't look so glum brother! I met a woman in town today and she is different from all the other women!" Vivi smiled brightly.

Franky raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh?" Then after a moment he added, "You know Dad doesn't like it when you sneak out of the castle." Perhaps that was meant to be a reprimand, but her brother didn't have it in him to sound cross with the princess.

"I did it for you, Brother!" Vivi said knowing how much Franky loved hearing that address. "And I think you'll actually like her."

"Ow! A woman different than the others? That I might like? Tell me. Is she SUPER?" She knew she had his interest now. Franky had rejected all the princesses her father could find claiming they were all the same. He told his father emphatically that love could be found anywhere not just with a princess. And that was why the King was throwing this ball- so Franky had his moment to fall in love and marry someone. The King no longer cared whom. Vivi even had heard him shouting, "Let him marry the butcher's daughter! Just as long as the crown is stable that is all I want." But Franky said love didn't work like that. He'd told their father that the old man was asking him to pick one rose out of thousands.

"And why not?" Father had argued, "Any rose will look just as pretty at the breakfast table and make you just as happy."

But Franky protested, "The problem is that I don't want a Rose, I want a Lily." The King had left waving his hands in the air and muttering to himself.

Franky would have to meet a truly different woman in order to even be interested.

And now Vivi was teasing him with exactly that news.

Nodding, Vivi said, "She is indeed very super. She is smart and witty, she has opinions on more things than fabrics and rouge and although she doesn't know it she is many times more beautiful than the other women in the town. Her looks are more exotic and less straight forward."

By now Franky was intrigued. "But how do you know she is different or that I'll like her."

"Well," Vivi started and she told her brother the tale of how she'd gone out in a hag's guise and all of the other ninnies in the street ignored her or avoided her and how Robin had suggested she come inside to rest. She told of how Robin gave her water and food. Franky raised his eyebrows when Vivi told of the vast amount of books and knowledge Robin possessed and how kindly she had treated Vivi that afternoon. They had the most pleasant time. To finish her speech she said, "Besides, you'd need someone like her if you wanted to actually have a successful reign." They both knew that it was Vivi not Franky who had a mind for politics. Franky's mind was often too busy with mechanics and design to bother with foreign or domestic affairs. As much as Vivi thought Robin could make her brother happy, she knew Robin's knowledge would make for a good queen.

By the end of speech, Franky was leaning forward excitedly. "To think such a rare and delicate beauty was hidden in the city this whole time! It's completely..."

"Super?" Vivi suggested.

"No!" corrected her brother, "It's SUUUUUUUUUPER!" And as he struck his pose, Vivi noted that his pose was stronger and more dignified than it had been in months. Smiling fondly at her brother she had to tell him the rest of it.

"Only, she's not going to the ball." The reaction was immediate, his pose fell and so did his cyan hair.

"Not going?" he said sorrowfully, "How unsuper. How am I to meet her then? And if she isn't coming then she won't be there for the wedding. I'll have to marry someone else."

Placing her dainty hand on her brother's large forearm, Vivi smiled brightly and said, "Don't worry. I'll get her to the ball. You'll see! But there is something you need to do. Tomorrow when you get ready, you need to wear these." With that she handed him a black wig and a large mask.

"Oh?" said Franky peering cautiously from under his shades. "Why these?"

Pointing a slender finger at his hair, Vivi explained. "Because most people know of your blue hair and your metal nose. All those women are looking for it! They will mob you at first glance. If you disguise yourself like this you will be unrecognized and you will be able to find Robin. I'm going to make Ingram wear a blue wig and a mask with a false metal nose to throw the women off. "

In seconds she was scooped up in her brother's arms and spun around wildly. "What a smart little sister!" Franky praised and Vivi colored. She'd do anything to help her brother. "But wait," he put Vivi, down and looked confused as he stroked his doubly cleft chin, "How will I know it is her?"

"Because I will pin a Casablanca blossom on her dress," Vivi answered smartly.

"Casa... Why a Casablanca?" Franky asked with a note of awe in his voice.

With a shrug, Vivi answered, "It suits her."

Vivi couldn't even have guessed that her brother's strange smile was because Casablancas were her mother's favorite bloom. There wasn't much Vivi did know about her mother except that she was beautiful and had many wonderful dresses. She didn't let it slip that she planned to make use of the dresses in the very near future. The evening was finished with brother and sister alike dancing and celebrating Franky's not-so-dismal-anymore future.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Franky informed his sister. "I have been exceptionally SUPER this week!"

The next day, just as planned, Vivi stole out after breakfast to Robin's house. She rode Carue and had a camel beside her carrying packages. But when Vivi arrived at Robin's house dressed again like a hag, she was surprised to find the door kicked in and much of the cottage's contents overturned or upended. Many of the precious books were torn or soaked. In the middle of the mess, Robin sat on the floor clutching a brown leather book to her chest surveying the room with dry-eyes.

"What happened?" Vivi asked only just remembering to use her hag voice before speaking.

Robin's voice shook when she spoke, but it was divest of any recognizable emotion; however, Vivi could tell the incident caused the older woman great pain. "My last client. A blonde woman named Domino asked me to spy on her husband last week. She thought he was having an affair. It turned out he was- with her sister. Well she didn't like the truth and her sister didn't like having her secret out. I guess it's easier to believe in a witch causing mischief than in their own faults. They waited until I left to cause the damage. I only returned in time to stop them from hurting this one."

Reaching a hand out to touch the other woman's shoulder, Vivi said, "It is an important one isn't it?" From the binding, Vivi could tell it wasn't a text but a journal of some sort.

"This one can't be replaced it... " after a deep breath where Vivi could practically see the other woman rein in her emotions Robin continued, "It was my mother's." The words in that book were the only confirmation Robin had of ever being wanted. She would not part with that small book for all the treasure in the world. Vivi saw this truth in her eyes and nodded.

"Here," the princess said, "Let me help." And she began to walk around the room picking up books and sorting them into piles of those that were ruined, restorable and alright.

"You don't have to do that," Robin said softly, "I appreciate it, but it isn't the first time something like this has happened."

At that Vivi felt a stab of pain for her own life had always been easy and privileged. "No." she said sternly, "I want to help."

Between the two of them the mess was mostly picked up in an hour. Finally, Vivi said, "Let's sit and talk of more pleasant thing than the wickedness of whores."

With an appreciative smile, Robin remembered their conversations the day before pleasantly. It was exceptionally lucky for her to meet a lonely old woman who wanted for conversation; it made Robin feel less isolated. "What did you want to talk about today? Politics? History? The Classics?"

"The Ball," the princess said decidedly.

Robin's face fell. "I told you I'm not going. I'm too old for that sort of thing anyhow."

Before speaking Vivi clicked her tongue. "You can't be a day over twenty-five!"

"I'm twenty-eight," Robin said flatly, "Too old to hope for a husband, which is why women go to those sorts of things. And even if I was interested in marrying- which I'm not- nobody wants to marry a witch. And no one at the ball wants a witch in attendance."

With a deep breath, for she felt she was losing the argument, Vivi flung back her hood and said in her own voice, "Well we already said that you're not a witch and _I _want you there and that definitely counts as a personal Royal invitation." Then she leaned in and whispered, "Besides you have at least ten, probably more like fifteen, childbearing years left. Don't write yourself off just yet."

To say Robin was stunned would have been a grievous understatement. Her old lady friend turned out to be the Princess! For a few moments she blinked in wonder but she schooled her features quickly. "What could a Princess want with a Witch at the party? Don't you know Princesses and Witches don't mix?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Vivi stated, "Then it's a good thing you aren't _really_ a witch. Please come? I won't order you to come, though if I did you'd be obligated, but I'm asking you to come."

Robin could only say one word to this, "Why?"

But Vivi didn't even hesitate when she said, "Because you're my friend. Besides, it's a masquerade. No one will know it is you. Even Witches get to have some fun every now and again!" It was true, Vivi had every hope that Robin and her brother would hit it off, but even if they didn't, Robin was already a valued friend. "Please don't leave me at a Ball with nothing to talk about but whose hair is the shiniest and who spent the most on their dress."

Whatever answer Robin was looking for, the Princess must have given it because Robin bowed her head and said, "But I have nothing to wear."

Vivi's smile lit up the room in an instant. "Now that is not true! I brought the most wonderful dress for you!"

In the next hour, Vivi's hands combed through the silken strands of Robin's dark hair detangling the long raven locks. It made both women wonder what it would have been like growing up with a mother to perform such tasks, so both remained quiet for the duration of the task lost in their own thoughts. Still, Vivi always had someone there to perform the task, so she knew what she was doing. Pulling back Robin's hair, she twisted and pinned it back from Robin's face so it looked quite elegant.

Once her hair was done, Vivi helped Robin into the dress she brought. Vivi had taken the dress from her mother's wardrobe and had brought a small sewing kit incase she needed to alter it. Like all good Princesses, Vivi had learned to sew and embroider without complaint. Of course the sewing room was exceptionally boring for Vivi since the ladies in waiting could only gossip and not hold proper conversations. But the skill was useful on occasions such as this. But when Vivi helped Robin step into the lightly colored dress and zipped up the back, she found no alterations were needed. The dress fit Robin like a dream- almost like it was made for her.

The white fabric of the dress shimmered with a lilac hue when the dress caught the light giving Robin a luminescent effect as she moved about. The neckline was scooped but not too low, it merely hinted at the older woman's full bust instead of the dresses the town's women wore that attempted to show off what was barely there. The dress accented Robin's small waist and ample hips before falling gracefully to the floor. Robin was a tall woman and yet the hem of the dress still only just brushed the floor at the perfect length. The sleeves hugged her slim arms and belled out slightly at her wrists. In truth it was a simple dress, much more simple than the elaborate dresses Vivi had seen when walking through town the day before; but unlike those women, Robin's dress showcased her beauty instead of overshadowing it.

With a smile, Vivi pinned a white lily onto the front of Robin's dress and said, "You look beautiful, Robin!"

Robin who could see herself in the full-length mirror had to agree that he image reflected back at her was unfamiliar. Usually she was the girl with ink stains on her hands wearing clothing so worn the fabric was thinner then than the finest silk. But the woman looking out at her from the mirror today was shaped not like an urchin but a woman with the proper curves and a hint of a secret about the smile on her lips. Seeing the stranger in the mirror wearing her face was overwhelming and Robin turned away. "It's only for tonight," she said with an apprehensive voice afraid to really enjoy the feeling of wearing pretty clothing.

Vivi didn't press her, but asked for Robin's help getting ready as well. It spoke volumes that Vivi wanted to be here getting ready with Robin instead of at the castle with her ladies in waiting. Generally in the castle, being chosen as the Princess's attendant meant you were more in her favor than the other ladies. It was a power play for those women trying to outdo each other and get into her favor. But here with Robin, she didn't have to worry about what the other women were plotting. Robin was only helping her because she genuinely liked her. Eventually, Vivi was ready as well, though it took a little longer as Robin wasn't used to performing such tasks.

As they got ready, the women chatted. They didn't gossip or talk about men, they discussed the political state of the land and the affairs of trade- the sort of conversation both women preferred. Finally, there was only one thing left. From her satchel, Vivi pulled a pair of silver beaded slippers. They were one of a kind and one of her mother's prized possessions. They came in a fancy wooden box engraved with lilies, which had been left to Vivi after her mother's death. In the box was a note. The shoes were a present from Vivi's grandfather to his daughter because she was the most graceful dancer in all the land. She'd loved the shoes and wore them to every ball since then. The night she met and fell in love with Vivi's father, she'd been wearing the shoes.

To Vivi who was small when she'd first read the letter, the shoes seemed to take on a supernatural quality. When picking out clothing to get Robin ready for the ball, she knew the shoes would help the woman find love- that is what they were meant for. So Vivi brought out the shoes and handed them to Robin.

Having an eye for artifacts, Robin could tell at once that the shoes were old and expensive. "I can't accept these," she said seriously. "They are beautiful, but something that exquisite is an heirloom. I will just wear my own shoes."

But Vivi crossed her arms and said sharply, "I know you grew up thinking you were a Witch, but no citizen refuses a gift from the Princess. The rest of this is on loan, but the shoes are yours to keep! And I had better see them on your feet tonight. You do not turn away a Princess's kindness."

So Robin took the shoes from Vivi and held them in her hands admiring their intricately beaded surface. They were the most spectacular shoes Robin had ever seen. Once, before she was a Witch, she had imagined what it would be like to attend a ball and dance in the arms of a handsome man. In the vision she had been wearing shoes just like these. "Thank you," Robin said and despite her best effort, her usually stoic voice strained under the intensity of her emotions.

Robin looked up seriously her pale eyes searching Vivi;s as if to ask why the Princess was being so nice. But Vivi just smiled and looked sincere. When the two women had everything on but their masks, Vivi took her leave. She still had some more things she needed to do before the ball.

"I will see you there, Robin!" she smiled as she donned her disguise and rode Carue back to the castle.

When she returned home, Vivi headed to her brother's apartments. "Franky!" she called out. The sight that greeted her was comical.

Her brother was actually wearing pants-their father had insisted- and full suit with it. He was currently fussing with a cravat, and trying to tie it like a bootlace. Chuckling softly to herself, Vivi stepped up to her brother and took the ends of the fabric from his hands tying it properly. "There. Now don't you look like a proper gentleman." He glared at her making her laugh. "Come on, it's not so bad!" she said encouragingly before planting a kiss on his left cheek. Sometimes he would tease her about the way she mothered him, but she couldn't help it; despite the difference in their ages, she was the responsible one.

"It itches," Franky complained, "and it's so unsuper I don't even know how I can be seen like this."

Placing the black wig over the blue hair he was so proud of, Vivi said, "Then at least no one will know it's you! Even Father," she pointed out.

"Well maybe _that_ is a little Super," her brother conceded. He loved his father as much as a son could, but they often did not see eye to eye on things- namely what Franky should be doing with his time. "So I really get a night off?"

Nodding sent her shining blue hair cascading down her back. Her radiant smile beamed up at her brother, "Of course! I'm good at disguises remember!" Ever since she was a little girl, the castle walls couldn't hold her. She'd slip away and disappear. When her father told her it was too dangerous for a princess to be out on her own, Vivi had taken to wearing disguises. She'd only been caught once since then, when she was seven. When her father asked her why she disobeyed him again, she looked up at him with her round childish eyes somehow full of wisdom beyond her years and said, "What sort of a Princess am I if I don't know the lives of my people? I want to know their pain and their joy so I can understand how to help them!"

Her father sent her to room without supper for her disobedience, but it wasn't before Vivi saw the tears of pride in his eyes. Vivi was an understanding and fair princess even at seven. Her diplomatic skills were great and she often found unusual solutions that made all parties happy. Their father often joked about not being able to marry her off because he'd need her here so she could make sure Franky did his job right. Not that Franky wouldn't do his best, he would go to great lengths to make sure everyone was cared for and secure. Internal affairs had always been easy for him and he had enough charisma to inspire his subjects. But dealings with other countries were going to be a problem. It was just one more reason why Robin would make a perfect match for Franky. With butterflies in her stomach, Vivi hoped when they met tonight that Robin and Franky would think as much of each other as Vivi thought about both of them.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Vivi slipped on her mask and asked, "How do I look?"

Franky smiled at her proudly, "You're a vision little sister." And she was. Her light blue dress was only a few shades lighter than her hair and there were gold accents at the neckline and about the waist. Her strappy shoes were gold to match and her light blue feathered mask was covered in gold beads and glitter.

Franky's large mask was covered in black satin with silver trimmings and it covered all of his face except his mouth and his chin. He pulled it on and said, "Let's go. Tonight is for being... SUPER!"

They walked down the hall past the green haired guard and into the ballroom. They parted ways inside, Franky moving through the crowd looking for the casablanca woman and Vivi joining King Cobra at his throne.

"Ah! Vivi!" her Father said, "Isn't this grand? Do eat something. Young Sanji has outdone himself as always!"

"Yes," Vivi agreed, "Everything looks fantastic." The opulent ballroom was decorated in the latest style and was done in a myriad of russets and gold as fitting the end of summer season. As always the music set the mood of the party and Vivi was grateful that the gentleman Brook, their head musician, was the best player this side of the world. All around them, young well-dressed women had started to file in as well as many suited men hoping that once the women got their fill of the Prince, they would realize that one man could not alone dance with hundreds of pretty ladies.

King Cobra was not wearing a mask as he was the king and he turned his bearded face up to his daughter and said, "Where is your brother, Vivi? This party is for him after all."

"He'll be right along," Vivi said and then spying Ingram across the room in his blue wig and metal-nosed mask, she said, "Look there he is now!"

As soon as "Franky" (Ingram) had joined his father, the procession of women wishing to present themselves to the Prince began and one by one the ladies made their way to he throne.

* * *

><p>Toward the back of the room, in a corner the Witch- no Robin, she was Robin tonight- stood sipping a glass of red wine casting a cursory glance around the party. Having grown up alone and not around people, large crowds made her uncomfortable. And this crowd was larger than any she had before witnessed.<p>

The camel, Eyelashes, had brought her here faithfully just as Vivi said he would. But now that Robin was actually here, she felt out of place. Even if she wasn't truly a Witch, it was as a witch she had grown up. This wasn't the place for her. Still she couldn't leave without first speaking with the Princess. The girl had been too kind to Robin and Robin meant to show her gratitude. Still she wished she could have simply helped the girl with some translations or something. This... this was too hard.

Maybe she should step outside and get some air. But when she turned toward the large glass double doors, she found her path blocked by a tall dark man. His face was hidden behind his black mask so that all she could see was his smirk and his unusual, distinguished chin. Her own mask was white and covered in purple glass beads, but it only came down to her cheekbones so that her nose and jaw were completely exposed. At the moment she felt she could have used a little more coverage. His eyes sought hers out behind their mask and the instant their eyes met, she felt mesmerized. This, she thought, surely if there was such a thing, was what magic felt like.

"Aren't you going up with the other women to meet the Prince?" he asked.

Turning back to look at the line of women forming in the middle of the ballroom, she shook her head. "Everyone of those women is trying to improve herself, trying to be better than her friends, by gaining the prince's hand. They parade themselves about in their fancy dresses and their fancy masks trying to catch his eye and they don't care one thing for the Prince. All they care about is outdoing each other. I feel sorry for them. But mostly I feel sorry for the Prince who must endure it." Her voice trailed off as she realized she perhaps should be so outspoken at the Prince's ball.

But the man before her merely laughed heartily. "What a Super assessment. I'm sure the Prince isn't happy about it either." Laughing some more, he had to regain composure before he said, "But it doesn't explain why you are here in your fancy dress and fancy mask looking like a super beauty when you have no interest in the Prince."

It was only the second time in her life that beauty had associated with her visage, the first having been earlier that day when she and Vivi had been getting ready. "I came here," she started, not about to reveal that the Princess had asked her, "at the request of a friend."

"Well then," the man said offering her his arm, "I shall have to thank your friend later." For a moment, Robin merely stood there and looked at his arm not quite sure what to do, but then she let him lift her hand and place it in the crook of his arm. "Care for a tour of the SUPER gardens here?"

Being out in the gardens suited them both since neither cared to be inside at the party. Parties made Robin feel claustrophobic and while Franky had no qualms with parties in general, this particular ball had been vexing him for months- since his father started planning it. So instead of being inside wearing his restricting clothing and dancing to drab music, he'd much rather take a sunset stroll through his mother's gardens. As they walked, he talked on about the gardens, his late mother and the royal family.

"You seem to know a lot about the royal family," Robin observed as she watched the man stiffen, "Especially the Queen."

After a moment, he nodded and said in what was meant to be a convincing tone, "The Prince and I grew up together. The Queen was like my own mother."

Though Robin could sense the hesitation that meant it wasn't a total truth, she could tell it was close enough to the truth not to pry further. "Oh," Robin said letting his small fib slide figuring he probably still grew up here but wasn't as close as he pretended. "So close but you aren't supporting His Majesty, in the quest for the perfect specimen?"

But to her surprise, he laughed. Eventually he explained his laughter. "Poor guy doesn't want to get married... to that bunch anyhow."

Always curious, Robin asked, "What does he want then?"

Franky sighed as he looked a the white blooms of some nearby gardenias and grew more serious than he'd been yet, "Freedom. To sail the sea in a ship build by his own hands all the way to the ends of the Earth. But that's not his lot in life. He has to stay here and become the next king. But the Prince truly belongs on the sea."

Robin gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of endlessly sailing the sea.

"You don't like the sea?" he asked looking at her with his blue eyes.

She shook her head slowly, "I can't swim and I've only been on a boat once. It... wasn't a happy trip either."

Then the man did something to shock her, he smiled and placed his large hand upon her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. "You would like it if you sailed with me. And I'd make sure you were always safe."

Suddenly, her body felt strange. Her heart was pumping too fast, and the world seemed to sway slightly before her eyes. It was an electrifying feeling and everything in her told her to run. And yet, something in the man's deep blue eyes held her transfixed so she couldn't move. His eyes were the same color as the endless ocean and somehow she knew that looking at the ocean would never fill her with the same terror again.

There was nothing she could say and she simply swallowed the lump in her throat trying to sort through the jumbled mess of her mind. For a moment she was afraid he was going to lean in to kiss her, and then she was afraid that he wouldn't. The worst part was, she couldn't tell which she wanted. Why was her body responding like this? Eventually, she forced herself to speak if only to break the immense tension she felt. "You never told me your name."

"You don't at a masquerade," he informed, "but you can call me Cutty Flam while I have the mask on. What can I call you?"

Robin didn't realize she had licked her lips until the moment had passed and she mentally berated herself for such a suggestive act. And judging by the way he was now eying her lips, he had noticed it too. "I suppose my real name is obscure enough that it will suffice since only one person here has even heard it. You can call me Robin."

"Robin," he said with a smile, "What a SU-PER name."

With a laugh she asked, "Is that the only adjective you know?" His hand was still on her face gently caressing her cheek making her a little light headed. What silly sort of girl was she that such an act from such an energetic man would make her this weak?

"No. But it's the most important." His smile was charming even if it was a bit goofy and Robin felt herself pulled into his look. "And do you know what would be SUPER right now?"

What was wrong with her? What were these little flutters in her chest? Didn't she have any more self-control than those ninnies inside throwing themselves at the Prince? Not trusting herself to speak, Robin merely shook her head and only just kept herself from gaping at the feel of his palm as it brushed over her cheek.

He leaned in a little bit to whisper, "Dancing with a beautiful woman in the moonlight."

Only after he said this did Robin realize the sun was well past set and the moon was quickly climbing the sky. What was happening to her tonight? Deciding that she needed to get out of there, she said, "I'll leave you to find one then," and made to turn away.

But the hand on her face was stronger than anticipated and his left hand reached out to grab her wrist as he said, "I already have."

Those blue eyes fell on her once more and Robin was powerless to refuse. She gave a curt nod and allowed herself to be pulled to him. His right hand trailed from her cheek to span the entirety of her back at her waist- he really had uniquely large hands. The hand that had taken her wrist slid down her arm until it was holding her hand. The music playing inside the ballroom was still easily heard in the garden and they let the music waft over them and move them.

Robin had never actually danced before and the strange sensation of whirling about the garden held by this man was rather dizzying- and yet it was exactly the way she'd dreamt it back when she was a child. It was only after Cutty Flam leaned in to whisper, "You have a super smile," Robin realized she was smiling.

Being quite tall herself, Robin was surprised to find that she was only as high as his neck. The muscles of his shoulder moved under her palm as they danced and she enjoyed the feeling. All too soon the song was over and he was letting her go. Then he did something she'd only ever heard about and never even dared to hope experience; he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles. She had thought her heart was beating quickly before, but it was nothing compared to the marathon it was racing now.

The next song came on and it carried more of a bouncy beat and Cutty Flam smirked. "You know," he said, "I don't usually dance like the stiffs inside. Usually I let the music move me. Ow!" he said getting into the beat and starting to cut loose. His heels were tapping and his hips were shaking and he bounced easily with the beat. Robin had never seen anything like it. It was quite amusing and it was also different to see that even though she'd just met him he'd let his guard down quite a bit. His dance included a big finish where he rolled his arms wildly around each other and struck a pose that showed his impressive bulk as he shouted the word, "SUUUUPER!" Robin couldn't help but chuckle merrily at the display.

But he caught her off guard when he reached for her wrists and pulled her with him. "You try," he said.

"No, no. I can't," Robin said as she pulled back. But he was pulling forward at the same time and she lost her balance colliding straight with his sturdy chest. Both his arms wrapped protectively around her to break her fall. Her hands rested against his chest and her body was flush against his. Robin noted that he smelled a little like cola, and the though that she was close enough to catch his scent thrilled her.

Heat surged through her at the contact and he laughed and said, "This is even more SUPER than dancing."

The blush was rising in her cheeks and her heart was beating too fast, but then she realized that she could feel his heart beating beneath her palm and his heart was beating in time with her own. Somehow, though they were apart, their bodies were connected through some external force. Was this attraction? Is this what it felt like when a man looked at a woman with desire and she wanted him back?

For one fleeting moment, she lost herself to the feeling and his lips found hers. The contact was very brief, lasting less than a second, but it was enough to make every inch of Robin's supple body scream with excitement and ache with desire. Everything in her cried out with the need to be touched, held, kissed. The feeling overwhelmed her and her knees weakened; had she not been in Cutty Flam's arms, she would have sank right to the ground. As it was, she settled for resting her head against his chest while she tried to still her breathing.

As Cutty Flam apologized for being so forward and kissing her, he played with her hair in a manner that suggested to Robin that he was not the least bit regretful. "Sorry," he said, "I know it's proper to wait but you are just so... enchanting..." he used this word instead of his usual 'super' to show how much he thought of her, "I feel almost as though I've been bewitched by your mind and beauty."

It was the wrong thing to say and as soon as he'd said it, Robin pushed against his chest and straightened up. No! This was wrong! How had she been so swept by the first man who had approached her? If he knew who she was, if he saw her true face, he would hate her like the rest of society. That was her lot in life. It was wrong to lead him on; it was wrong to feel anything for him. Why had she even let herself come here?

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away. "I have to go."

She tried to escape but he caught her arm again and held it lightly but firmly. Almost in a panic he asked, "Tomorrow? Will I see you again tomorrow?"

Robin shook her dark head, "I don't think so. These balls aren't really my idea of fun."

Again she tried to pull away, but held steadfast to her wrist, "Then let me come see you. I don't care about the ball; it's you I want to see."

Oh! But he couldn't possible know how profoundly his words wounded her. "No. No it's impossible."

"Then you must come tomorrow!" he pleaded, and Robin made the mistake at looking directly into his blue eyes- those eyes that were easily her undoing.

When she said, "Maybe," he grinned widely and brought her hand back up to his lips to kiss it once more. Then, with a finite air in his tone he said, "I will count on it." He dropped her hand softly, and Robin immediately turned and fled the ball.

Though Vivi had suggested she use Eyelashes to get home, Robin didn't stop running until she was back in her own home. She had torn off her mask and collapsed on her bed before she even realized she was crying. It had been nearly twenty years since the last time Robin had cried. Alone in her cottage, surrounded by nothing but her books, Robin finally let herself cry.

After all these years of shutting herself away, who would have guessed that opening herself up would cause her the most pain?

* * *

><p>Vivi was just making it out into the garden as Robin ran past her as if she were being pursued. The Princess had noticed her friend and her brother disappear into the garden some while ago and decided to let them have some time to themselves to get acquainted. But to see Robin rushing from the ball in such a frenzy- her brother must have done something incredibly stupid.<p>

"What happened?" Vivi demanded of her brother, "Why was Robin crying?"

Franky's eyes carried a bewildered look. "She was crying?" Then he shook his head, "Beats me. Maybe I moved too fast. She was just so super I couldn't help it." He trailed off for a moment lost either in thought or in fantasy. "It happened right after I kissed her."

"You kissed her?" Vivi said with a shock. No wonder Robin ran away. Maybe she should have told him about Robin's isolated childhood.

Based on the stupid grin on his face, he was evidently thinking about the kiss. "Yeah," he said sighing in a dreamy way. "I kissed her. Then when I realized how soon it was to kiss her I tried to cover for it by being funny or even maybe romantic."

Uh oh! Franky was not exactly the romantic type. Had he somehow offended her? "What did you say?" Vivi didn't exactly mean for her tone to be so accusing.

Franky sat back against a stone bench pulling at his cravat, and Vivi could tell her was uncomfortable wearing so much clothing. Rubbing the back of his neck with his massive hand, he sighed. "I told her she was enchanting. That she bewitched me. Girls like that sort of stuff!"

"Oh," Vivi said as she collapsed on the bench next to her brother and she would have sunk her head into her hands had it not been for the mask. "That was probably the worst think you could have said!"

From the sound of his, "Eh?" Vivi could tell he was quirking an eyebrow at her behind his mask. She had to explain. "Robin isn't a witch, but she's been called one her whole life." Vivi relayed Robin's tragic tale and Franky sat listening with rapt attention. She finished with, "The only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to judge her unfairly."

Though his face was streaming with tears that he adamantly denied while hiding behind his large hand Franky affirmed, "If anything it just makes her more interesting. To remain such a nice person after a lifetime of cruel mistreatment, she must have the purest heart! That such a woman exists in this world is a miracle!" He gave a loud sniff before saying, "Shut up! I'm not crying!" After taking more than a moment to compose himself, he finally laughed adding, "Yes. The knowledge only makes me love her more!"

"Love?" Vivi was once again shocked.

"Of course," he stated plainly. "A feeling this SU-PER could only be love."

From anyone else the statement would be alarming, but she knew from Franky it was no more than truth. He was a quick decision maker and was certain of his feelings for everything right off the bat. With a gentle, fond smile for her brother, Vivi sighed. "I will go see her tomorrow and see if I can fix this. Maybe try not to come on so strong next time, hm?"

Franky nodded and said, "Yeah. Such a delicate blossom must be allowed to fully bloom before it is properly displayed."

Vivi shook her head. She sure hoped Franky knew what he was talking about.

The next day at lunch time, Vivi rode Carue out to Robin's cottage and pulled off her disguise once she reached the shelter of the garden. "Robin!" she called out.

There was a pause for a few minutes, but Robin let her in. When she answered the door, the older woman seemed calm and collected, but the evidence of red rings around her eyes was still just barely visible on her face. "Hello, Princess," she said and it gave Vivi the impression that she was using the title to distance them.

"No need for that between friends," Vivi answered, "Just Vivi, if you will." Then she smiled brightly at the older woman. "I've brought lunch and then we can get ready for tonight's party."

"Thank you," Robin said quietly, "but I don't think I am going to the party tonight."

Vivi pouted, she wasn't the best at the expression, but she could try for her friend. "Oh, but Robin you must! I didn't get to spend any time with you since you left before midnight and I couldn't get away until then. Please come tonight!"

Shaking her head and putting a hand over her brow Robin whispered, "I don't know."

"That man didn't upset you did he? The one in the garden?" Vivi asked with as innocent a tone as she could muster.

"Yes, no. I don't know," Robin finally admitted.

"He was really taken with you, you know?" Vivi pointed out, waving a finger around to emphasize her point. "Actually, I spoke to him after you left and he really wants to see you again."

"That's the problem isn't it?" Robin said emphatically, "Saturday ends, the masquerade is over and I'm back to being the Witch."

"You don't have to be the Witch!" Vivi argued, but Robin cur her off.

"I am _always_ the Witch. It is as much my fate as yours is to be Princess." Robin refused to look up, as if seeing the emotion in her new friend's guarded eyes was too much.

Vivi tried best to shape her words before she spoke. "What if this man likes the Witch. What if he likes _you _so much he doesn't care about the Witch."

All Robin did was shrug. "It isn't likely."

But Vivi was determined. "I'll wager it! I'll bet on the fact that he still likes you once he knows you are the Witch. If he doesn't I'll replace all the ruined books in your library!"

Somehow Vivi knew that books were something the other woman couldn't ignore. Narrowing her eyes, Robin responded, "Alright. But this only last until the ball is over."

For a moment, Vivi pondered over the ethics of betting when she knew the results before hand, but she reminded herself it wasn't really a bet but a push in the right direction. Picking up the plates from their lunch, Vivi brought them over to the sink and then pulled Robin up by the elbow. "Come on, let's get ready."

And so Vivi began brushing and twisting Robin's hair into a complicated latticework atop the woman's head. It created a stunning crisscross of strands over the top of her head. They gathered at the back of her head and the rest of her hair streamed down in a long dark cascade. As Vivi worked the two women talked.

"How did the Prince get on last night?" Robin had asked to shift the focus away from herself- at least she thought so.

"Oh!" Vivi said twisting the dark strands of Robin's hair between her fingers, "he did pretty well for himself. He already says he's in love. And he is too. Completely head over heels emphatically in love with his maiden. He's a bit dramatic, but his heart is in the right place. She's all he could talk about since last night. And he talked and cried about love's true romance. He carried on quite a bit. And this morning he was reciting sonnets about her beauty and about her charm."

Giggling to herself, Vivi remembered the scene at breakfast. Father had forbidden the use of guitars at mealtimes years ago, but Franky in the mist of his love-induced stupor had forgot. He'd pulled out the instrument and began singing all about Robin and her beauty and he charms. He droned on an on until Father, Ingram, the guard, and the cook all had their hands covering their ears to keep their sanity from escaping. Only Vivi had liked the song- though she did grow tired of it after the first forty-five minutes and it had gone on for forty-five minutes longer. But the big mystery was Robin. Not one person in the room-save Vivi who wasn't telling- knew anything about a person named Robin.

Smiling at the memory Vivi spoke again to Robin, "I had to remind Father when he got impatient at my brother's antics that he'd wanted Franky to fall in love this weekend and get married on Sunday."

"Married?" Robin asked, "I don't think that part of the festivities was revealed."

Vivi shook her blue head and explained, "The three-day ball, Father figured, was enough time to find a suitable girl. Any girl chosen would no doubt wish to marry and marry right away so the wedding was secretly planned for Sunday. He is supposed to ask his bride Saturday and announce it at midnight.

"Franky has been dreading this ball for months- since Father first mentioned it. So I don't think Father actually expected Franky to fall in love so passionately."

"Did you?" Robin asked noting the reverent way Vivi spoke of her brother and figuring they were really close.

The smile on Vivi's soft features was bright and child-like and she nodded vigorously. "Every thing my brother does he does passionately." Her regal face was screwed up in thought for just one minute as she said, "How does he say it? He lives with a DON! His old tutor taught him that."

Robin smiled. "A passionate man will make a good king. Is that why your father wants him to marry?"

"Yes," Vivi confessed, "Father feels his reign is coming to an end soon and he wants Franky settled. It isn't uncommon for a son to inherit the throne without a wife, but well, Franky needs someone to balance him out and keep him on task. He might be a little too passionate."

The women chatted on while Robin fixed Vivi's hair simply- the Princess looked elegant even if her hair was not done as fancily as other ladies and Vivi would rather spend time with Robin than have an attendant fix her hair extravagantly. She was able to get Robin to confess her man told her to call him Cutty Flam and that made Vivi smile- it was a name Franky had used often when he was younger and thought he could give up being a prince to build ships.

When they were done dressing, Robin was wearing a deep purple dress similar in cut to the one she wore the night before only the sleeves stopped at her elbows. She would wear the same mask and shoes and again, Vivi pinned the casablanca to Robin's dress. Vivi's own dress was gold this time with silver accents and worn in the Grecian style of the Olympus islands. Her mask and shoes were gold to match. Once they were dressed, Vivi took her leave kissing both of Robin's cheeks in a gesture much more familiar than their few days of friendship would suggest. If Robin was confused she hid it well. But once Franky had been so taken with Robin, Vivi had already started to think of Robin as her future sister. Even from the little bits Robin revealed in their conversation, it was evident that she was quite fond of the mysterious man she'd met the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Robin found herself once again, dressed elegantly, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the ballroom. As she watched the throngs of bodies weaving endlessly in and out over the ballroom floor, Robin carefully observed the blue haired Prince and tried to discern which young maiden had caught his eye. Robin was excellent at reading body language, but she did not see one maid that the Prince favored more than the others.

But her survey was presently interrupted by a deep whisper that spoke so near behind her she could feel the words on the back of her neck. "A super beauty like you should be dancing herself not watching others do it."

Instantly, and much to Robin's chagrin, chills ran down her spine and her heart rate accelerated to an uncomfortably quick pace. The reason her treacherous body plagued her was simply because she'd already danced quite a bit that evening. There was no lack of partners for a well-dressed woman at this ball. Robin had danced at least six dances with six different men and not one of them elicited the same response in her that this man did. Had it merely been the close proximity to a man or the excitement of dancing or the thrill of being unknown, the other men would have turned at least some response in her body. But not one of those men made her heart rate hasten or body tremble the way the man behind her did. She was left to face the fact that it was only this man who could move her so.

As he spoke again, Robin felt her eyes half closing in pleasure at the sound of his voice. "Dance with me. Yesterday you allowed me to dance with you in the moonlight, tonight let me dance with you in the ballroom. Let me be the envy of all the men around us."

Robin could hear his smirk in his voice as he spoke and though caution told her not to dance with him again, her head was already nodding yes and letting him lead her away. When he pulled her to him, he didn't hold her at length as a man might hold a woman he was dancing with for the second time; instead, Cutty Flam pulled Robin close to him so that she was pressed into his broad chest and his right arm strongly encircled her waist. His still held her left hand in his own, but instead of holding it at arms length, he bent his elbow and held her hand to her chest where Robin could feel the rushed beating of his heart. In this position, it was easy for him to bend his head and plant a small kiss on her hand.

As Cutty Flam spun her around, he whispered to her, "It has been less than a day, but I missed you terribly. I could think of nothing except you from then until now."

Every instinct that Robin had was telling her to run, but the large man was too strong and holding her too close. It made Robin briefly wonder if he'd planned to get a good grip on before he said such words. But the easy way he spoke dispelled that theory- this man was simply speaking his thoughts as they came into his head. The knowledge made Robin blush and she looked down to hide the fact and the movement brought her head closer to his chest. Her dance partner took the opportunity to lower his head to hers and breathe in the flora scent of her hair.

When the song ended, Cutty Flam released her waist, but kept the hold on her hand. He said nothing, but eyed her meaningfully from behind his black mask. And Robin knew then that, even if it was straight into danger, she would follow him anywhere. Luckily for Robin, he led her out into the safety of the garden and pulled her down upon a stone bench.

Cutty Flam reached his right hand out and caught Robin's other hand and they merely sat there holding hands for some time. Neither of them knew what to say, maybe or they were both lost in thought, for neither spoke nor made any intelligible sounds. His large hands not only covered Robin's hands but also encircled her wrists. Robin was a tall woman with long slender hands, but being here with him, she felt rather small. As Robin looked down at their entwined hands, and unspoken emotion washed over her and she tried to pull away.

This was fine for other people. Other couples could hold hands and enjoy closeness. Other women could look on a man with lust and passion. But these things were forbidden to Robin- she was little more than a Witch behind her mask. When she took it off again, she'd again be just the Witch. And if she didn't care about this man, she could simply lead him on like this. But the more time she spent with him, the more she liked him with his easy smile and his charming manner. She liked that he said exactly what was on his mind and that he understood when his words were too much for her. He had endeared himself to her with that stupid silly dance the evening before and she admired his free spirit. This man was too good for her; she needed to pull herself away and run back to her cottage. Being here, with him, she began to hope and to wish for impossible things.

Witches don't get to wish or hope.

But when Robin pulled away, Cutty Flam held her fast. He moved both her hands into his left hand and reached his right hand up to touch her face lightly. "Robin," he called gently, "Robin, sweet Robin, look at me."

And because her body found itself unable to deny his wishes, she looked up into his sea-blue eyes and found herself lost once more. She stopped struggling. His right thumb was stroking her cheek and she tried to regain composure. She hated this feeling of being open and vulnerable- his eyes, she was certain, could see right through her soul into all the feelings she'd hidden away over the years. She loved this feeling of connection as he looked into her eyes searching for something that only he could find. The confusion was enough to drive even the most practical woman mad.

At length he spoke, his voice low and serious. "When I look into your eyes I see so much pain there. I want to take it all away. I want to make sure that pain doesn't follow you anymore. Where you are with me, nothing can hurt you. I will chase all of it away! Until there is nothing left but you and me."

If Robin's heart beat any faster it would certainly burst, and despite being a skeptic, she believed his words from the depths of her heart. She closed her eyes and melted into the power of his touch. How had these feelings rushed up upon her so suddenly? Maybe Vivi was right. If he cared about her this much, maybe he wouldn't care that she was just a witch-not even a witch. "Cutty Flam," she started surprised at how breathy her voice sounded and she had no idea what to say next.

But the man before her smiled, "That all I needed to hear." And then his lips were pressed to her cheek just below her mask and then he trailed his kisses down her jaw line and his hand slipped from her cheek to her neck and delicately wove into her hair. He pulled her hair aside and placed a kiss beneath her ear before he moved his kisses down the graceful curve of her long her neck.

Robin's body was alight with feelings that she had never before even imagined. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips barely audible, but loud enough to make Cutty Flam smile against her neck. Soon his arms encircled her holding her to him and she wound her arms around his broad chest to hold him too. Then he sighed making his ribs expand and contract under her arms before he pulled her even closer. Robin had never been as happy as she'd been in that moment. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she held them back.

Cutty Flam gave another contented sigh and said in a voice full of pleasure, "Now this is SUPER."

There in his arms, Robin laughed. Her laughed made Cutty Flam laugh too and soon they were both unable to stop. Eventually, Robin pulled slightly back to look up into his face still holding onto his jacket at the elbows. Then one of his large hands was on her chin and he looked sincerely into her eyes and confessed the truth in his heart, "You are my happiness."

In a rare moment of boldness, Robin reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek just at the corner of his mouth. The smile she was rewarded with heartened her and she might have kissed him again, but the clock chimed midnight and it alerted her to how late it was. She soon realized she was losing herself in the moment and that she needed to return home.

"I should go," she said quietly and Cutty Flam nodded.

He kissed her hand once more and asked, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Robin nodded, lord help her. Something had come over her and she was no longer the isolated being she'd been a few days ago. Tomorrow might be the last day she had with this man and she wanted to enjoy it. Even if her existence was a sin, tomorrow she would have one more day to be just Robin and not the Witch.

The next day when Vivi came to see her, Robin was rather sullen. "What's wrong?" Vivi had asked, but Robin had no words to express the wealth of conflicting emotions within her. But Vivi smiled knowingly, "You really like this guy!"

Too quickly, Robin answered "No!" And it only sent Vivi into a fit of giggles. The younger girl was done with Robin's hair and wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders in a childish hug. Robin allowed it.

"That you're conflicted just further proves you aren't a Witch. The sooner you stop thinking of yourself as the Witch, the sooner you will stop standing in the way of your own happiness," Vivi intoned as she was looking in the mirror at Robin's reflection.

It made Robin sigh. "Even if I don't see myself as a witch, they still see me as a witch," Robin finished with a wave at the cabin door.

"But _I _don't see you as a witch and I'm willing to bet that _he_ doesn't either," she said. Her voice was as soft as bells and her smile as sweet as honey. It was no wonder the world rejoice in her Princess-like qualities. In a lofty tone Vivi added, "Beside you won't even be a 'witch' by profession when I talk to Father after the ball. There are a thousand uses and jobs for someone as smart as you within the castle."

At this Robin sat up and turned to face Vivi with large shocked eyes. "What? No one would accept a Witch working in the castle."

But Vivi's face was kind as she said, "That is why you must forget the nonsense about being a witch." Before Robin could object, she added, "And the hordes of people's opinions you agonize over... they will see you walking proudly with me _and _your man and they will no longer see a witch."

Again, the prickling sensation rose in Robin's eyes- it had happened more in the last three days than in her entire life. To distract herself, she swapped places with Vivi and began to do the other woman's hair. Words failed her. Robin didn't dare to wish or hope for the pretty scenario Vivi had envisioned. She would simply have to wait and see what came to pass.

As Robin worked Vivi's hair, the Princess regaled them both with tales of the Prince's behavior last night and this morning. Chuckling every now and again at the antics she relayed, Robin wondered that the Prince she saw standing demurely in the ballroom surrounded by over dressed and over rouged women competing for his hand was the same as this energetic creature from Vivi's stories. But as Vivi helped her into the white dress, Robin deduced that he must be very shy or knew how to act with the proper decorum in public.

It took Robin a minute to realize that Vivi had stopped talking and was merely staring at her. Robin turned to the mirror to see what the Princess was looking at, and was caught off guard. Certainly, the reflection in the mirror was stolen or borrowed from some other woman- some regal woman with high connections who had never even been to this island. But it was Robin in the mirror staring back at herself as if transformed by some sort of magic spell.

The white dress was beautiful. It was overworked with lace and had a row of pearls at the scooped neckline. The fabric hugged her breast in just the right manner to hint at her ample figure yet not look utterly suggestive. Below her breasts, a thick ribbon cinched her waist and tied behind her back in a large bow that draped itself on wither side of her bottom. The full skirt was lose as befitted a ball gown and the slightest movement caused the fabric to rustle and swish around her. Her arms were elegantly framed by a lace fabric that came down ending in a point just above her middle fingers. There was no doubt this dress was more elaborate than the previous two, but Vivi had dressed more elaborately as well saying it was common for the last night of the ball.

But the dress was not the most stunning aspect of Robin's figure this evening. The face looking back at Robin from the mirror itself was changed. A youthful spark about the eyes that radiated happiness, a set about her lips of a surreptitious smile- one that was put there by her suitor, a new confident tilt to her chin that betrayed the new beauty she even felt within herself, and a relaxed hold in her facial muscles giving her a less apprehensive and more at-ease expression- she truly looked like a different woman than she had three days ago. And Vivi had pulled Robin's raven hair back elegantly, yet simply, so Robin's beautiful face stood out even more.

Had Vivi not been dressed more elaborately than the previous nights too, Robin might have objected. But as Vivi was dressing her she'd mentioned the custom of making everything more extravagant the last night of the ball. So the fact that Robin's dress easily would have doubled as a wedding dress never even crossed her mind.

Later in the ballroom, Robin felt eyes on her from across the room and she looked up into sea-blue eyes set behind a black mask. Cutty Flam smiled at her and Robin was certain her heart had stopped. She watched as he slowly made his way across the dance floor meandering between the dancers never taking his eyes from her once. By the time he reached her, her heartbeat was rapid and her breathing heavy. He lowered his head and kissed her cheek in greeting before offering her his arm to lead her out once more into the garden.

Once they were sat on the small stone bench, he kissed the back of her hands before turning them over and kissing her palms. "Robin," he said with a smile, "You truly are a SUPER beauty. Tonight, I almost don't believe you are real you look so sup...ethereal."

Robin smiled at his statement and whispered, "I'm happy with 'super."

"Ow!" he said speaking even more freely and obviously pleased at her comment. "Then come you are far too super not to dance." So Cutty Flam pulled her to her feet and twirled her around elegantly. Though Robin had never had the occasion to dance before the ball, Cutty Flam was an excellent dancer and carried them both as they danced in the garden amongst the roses and the lilies. They danced song after song, spending hours in each other's arms joking and chatting as they danced.

The fourth time Franky looked at his pocket watch that night, he pulled Robin back over to the bench. It was eleven-thirty and it seemed tonight he was anxious about the hour. "Robin," he started, "I don't have much time, so I will speak freely."

When Robin nodded, Franky grabbed her hands and continued, "I know we've only known each other a short time, but you have to believe my feelings for you are real. I never thought I'd meet someone like you or get a chance to be this happy." He reached up and touched her face, "Now I know that I will be happy as long as I have you by my side." He took a deep breath and said what he'd been meaning to say, "Marry me, Robin."

Completely taken aback, Robin started and said, "What?" Whatever she had thought he was trying to say, a proposal was the last thing she expected.

Cutty Flam held her hand firmly not wanting her to get away, at least not before he finished. He shook his head almost desperately, "I know. It's stupid. Ideally I'd court you for a year or more before asking this, but I took too long to find you. My Father insists on my getting married tonight."

"Your Father?" Robin was struggling to follow where this was going.

"What does that matter?" he pleaded. "You make me happy, and I'm willing to bet I make you happy too." The look in his eyes implored her to speak.

"Yes, you make me happy. More than I ever thought I could be, but marriage after a three-night romance?" Robin didn't know what to think. "Can't you ask your father for more time or simply take it?"

But Cutty Flam sighed and took his hand of her cheek and moved it to his mask removing the mask from his face. His face was everything Robin had imagined-well she hadn't imagined the metal nose, but it suited the strong face before her. But where had she heard something about a metal nose before? Then his hand was in his hair pulling and he pulled it clear off to reveal shining blue hair the same color as Vivi's.

Suddenly, everything snapped in place for Robin and she said, "Franky! You're... you're..."

"The Prince," he finished nodding. "Unfortunately. I wish I had more time, but I don't."

Robin was pulling away, trying to get her arm back. Her voice was raw with emotion as she spoke. A normal man, a normal man she might have hoped to keep for herself. But a prince? A prince was surly far out of reach for a Witch-even a false witch. She closed her eyes against the sting of tears. She would not cry! "I told you I wasn't interested in Princes," she said helplessly.

"No," he said, "you weren't. But you are the only woman here interested in _me _not in some ideal. I might be a prince, but I'm a man too." Before she knew what was happening, he had reached up and pulled off her mask. His breath hitched as he looked into her face for the first time. "And you are a woman. A beautiful, kind, intelligent woman who makes this man happy." Here he kissed her hand again and said, "It might not have been long, but I love you."

And then the tears did fall from her eyes. "Cutty- no Franky, I'm sorry but... I'm... I..." her voice was lost to her misery, but his hands came up to gently cup her face.

"I know." As he spoke, he rubbed the rough pad of his thumb gently over her soft lips. "I know who you are and what they call you, and I know it's not true. I know what they say, but I know who you truly are. It makes no difference to me. I would love you still no matter what they called you." He pressed his lips gently to hers again and Robin felt lost.

She pulled back, the tears flowing more freely, "Your Majesty, think of your people. They will not accept it. Neither, I think, will your father. Princes don't marry Witches." Taking a few steps back, she shook her head and spoke again, "I'm sorry. I really do love you. That's why I can't... I can't..." having no words left Robin turned and fled the garden, her feet taking her faster than she ever had gone before.

She longed for the safety and obscurity of her lone cottage on the edge of town. Robin was running so fast that she stumbled on the stair losing a shoe. When she turned back to get it, Franky was right there behind here. In a second, Robin forgot the shoe and kept running leaving Franky standing on the stair watching her retreating figure.

Franky reached down and picked up the delicate slipper cradling it in his large palm. He was supposed to announce his marriage and start the ceremony in a few minutes time. With a sigh, he turned back to the castle and went to find his father. Maybe, just maybe he could get his father to give him a little more time.

When Franky approached his father, he noticed Vivi ushering Ingram out of the room. He was now the only prince at the ball.

"Ah! Franky," King Cobra said cheerfully, "have you decided on your wife?"

Franky stood tall and sturdy, and said firmly, "Yes. I have decided and I will have no other. If she will not marry me then I will not marry."

Delighted, the King said, "Alright, then bring her forth. Let's see her."

But Franky shook his head and held up the shoe. "I can't produce her as she ran. She was a bit overwhelmed at the idea of marrying tonight. So she fled. I know with time, she will chose to marry me. But if she will not be my bride tonight then I will not get married."

The King looked long and hard at his son and decided that the day of his marriage could be pushed back slightly since at least his son wanted to marry. That itself was an improvement.

"Alright, where does she live?" the King asked. "I will send the guards to fetch her. Perhaps we can negotiate and arrangement."

"In a small cottage on the very west end of town," Franky said.

The King called out, "Hannyabal, mount a guard. We are going to need you to go down to the town and fetch a woman." He took the shoe from Franky's hand, "The one who owns this shoe. She must be presented before me and brought to reason."

With that the guard began to prepare and Franky left his father and the troops.

* * *

><p>Vivi found her brother in an upstairs corridor some time later. "Franky, what's going on? Where is Robin?"<p>

But he merely shook his blue head sadly, "She fled when she learned who I was." After a pause he looked directly at Vivi and said, "She loves me, I know it! The only thing stopping her is the cruel name people call her."

Sighing, Vivi said, "Then let's both go talk to her. She will see that even the people cannot stop what is between you."

"Father sent Hannyabal with a guard to go bring her back. I just don't know what is taking so long."

Vivi sat beside her brother and put and arm comfortingly around his broad shoulder. Then something clicked in her head. "Did you say Hannyabal?"

Franky nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"He's married right? What was his wife's name?" Vivi's heart was beating too fast and a foreboding feeling descended rapidly upon her.

"Uh..." Franky said scratching his unusual chin in thought, "Something with a 'D'... Daffodil? Daraillo? Domino. Yes, Domino. That's it!"

The sinking feeling got worse and Vivi grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on! Robin's in trouble!"

"What?" Franky said springing to his feet. The siblings ran to the duck squad to get a fast mount hoping they could make it to the cottage in time.

* * *

><p>By the time the guard had gotten to Robin's cottage, she had already changed into a white shift for sleeping. She was laying sleepless and miserable in her bed when she heard the voices outside.<p>

"The woman is a witch? Are you sure?" the voice was the King's. Well, it wasn't like she didn't know it was coming. She'd been expecting it since Franky revealed his identity.

"Yes, a terrible witch! She was just trying to poison my wife's mind earlier this week and break up my own marriage, Sir. Luckily, my wife was able to see reason and realize the Witch can't be trusted."

So that is how it was then. Robin could easily remember the woman and her sister that visited her earlier in the week. The voice she heard now was definitely the voice of that man she had followed for the Domino woman. Either he wanted revenge or thought his problems would go away with the removal of the witch. It always came down to this.

A chorus of voices agreed with the head guard that this was the Witch's place.

"If the Prince loves her, Sir," the head guard spoke, "Then it must be an enchantment of a powerful time. We must get rid of the witch to free him of her witchcraft!"

The voices went on and Robin listened to them plan her fate. It was for the best. To stay here, so near to the Prince she loved so dearly, would be torture. They decided to cast her adrift in a small rowboat and let her fend for herself. The house would be burned to expunge any evil she may have left behind. Her fate thus decided the guards burst into her house to carry her away.

* * *

><p>Vivi and Franky got there just in time to see the King give the long-nosed shooter the instruction to set the house ablaze.<p>

"Robin!" Vivi shrieked as she jumped down off Carue.

Franky it seemed was too angry to speak; he dashed into the burning house looking for her. He popped back out of the house in a dither. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Their father sighed and said, "Cast out to sea in a small boat."

A panicked look overtook her brother's features and he said, "What? She can't swim and it's going to storm!"

"Then that is her fate!" The King's tone was cruel and everyone but his children flinched away. "It is what happens when you put a spell on the son of the Royal Family. It is lucky that Hannyabal told me of her trade before I brought her back to the castle insisting she marry you. When she is gone, either by distance or because the sea swallowed her, you will be free of her spell."

Vivi could no longer hold her tongue. "ROBIN ISN'T A WITCH!" she shouted loudly and every eye snapped to her. Stealing her nerves she said steadily, "Robin isn't a witch and she didn't curse Franky. She had no interest in the Prince and wouldn't even have been at the ball if I hadn't insisted." Vivi turned a cold glare on the guards, "You all call her a witch, but have any of you seen her do magic?" All the guards looked down. "Have you even seen any _evidence_ of her doing magic?" Again they looked down. "Was there even anything in her house to suggest she might use magic?" When they again didn't answer her father spoke up.

"Hannyabal witnessed against her. Said she used magic to attempt to break up his marriage."

By now Vivi was beyond angry, she could only guess at what her brother felt. This time she shouted, "Did he also tell you he was sleeping with his sister-in-law?" There were gasps all around both from shock of the declaration and from hearing the Princess say it. "His wife asked Robin to find out if he was being unfaithful and that is what Robin did. All she did was discover Hannyabal's secret. It's probably the reason he wants her gone so badly."

"Hannyabal, is this true?" the King demanded.

The large guard backed up looking down at his feet saying, "Well you see...the thing is... I mean..."

But Franky wasted no more time. The Prince walked up to the guard and swung a strong right hook into the deceitful man's jaw. Through his clenched teeth he demanded, "Where is she?"

All the guards and the King included pointed off to the point on the shore where they released her. Franky was off like a shot and the King was saying, "Vivi, maybe you better tell me the story from the beginning."

But just then the fire crackled and popped loudly and brought Vivi's attention to the one book Robin couldn't replace. Her feet moved before she thought about where they were headed and she could hear her father screaming her name behind her. Inside the burning house the smoke stung her eyes and burned her throat, but Vivi was on a mission. She had a feeling where the little book would be and she managed to pull it out from under the pillow of the little bed unharmed. Though the book was her motivation, she was also able to rescue the shoe and the casablanca lily.

When she emerged from the burning cottage unscathed but covered in ash, her father immediately rushed to her and relieved her of her burdens. He eyed the objects curiously and called for a glass of water to be brought for his daughter. She was sat upon Carue and given the water- from where she had no idea- and she was glad to see that Hannyabal had been tied up.

Her father was eying the journal with a very interesting look and asked, "Vivi, of all the books in the house why save this one?"

Swallowing to ease the pain of her raw throat, Vivi informed him, "It was her mother's journal. All the rest of the books can be replaced."

There was something strange in the Kings smile, but he said, "Vivi, let's ride to the shore and you can tell me everything you know about this woman. Zoro," her father addressed another guard, "take two other men and bring this traitor to the dungeon. The rest of you quell this fire and then follow us to the shore on foot."

"Aye!" the men said and went to their assigned tasks while Vivi rode Carue and the King rode the duck her brother had abandoned. She told her father everything she knew about Robin and about the blossoming romance between the woman and her brother. They rode swiftly and past discarded items of Franky's clothing as they went. There was a jacket, here a cravat. Shoes, socks, pants, one by one they passed the items in the road. When they reached the shore, Franky was wearing nothing but his white shirt- unbuttoned of course- and his swim pants. Vivi somehow knew he would be wearing those under his clothing.

The boat that was carrying Robin away was quite a way off shore and the waves crashed violently against the beach in light of the storm moving in. The skies were clouded and out over the sea rain was falling and moving in the direction of the island. But that didn't stop Franky from diving right into the ocean and swimming straight for the little boat that was being tossed about on the waves.

* * *

><p>The unstable boat was moving aimlessly up and down in the sea in a nauseating manner. Sometimes a wave would burst up and spill over the side into the little boat. The boat hadn't even made it out to the rain clouds, and already Robin was soaked through her skin. She shivered in the early morning breeze her terror of the sea adding to her plight.<p>

They had given her not one oar with which she might hope to steer or any devices to use to float incase she capsized. All the guards had given her was a swift kick to the back of the boat and a snicker of, "Enjoy the storm." The beating of her heart was so heavy that she could feel it in her throat and temples. Her hands shook as she tried unsuccessfully to grip the side of the boat. Another wave pushed the boat dangerously upwards so that it was practically sideways. Robin might have screamed but her voice was lost in her terror.

Just then a wave crowned and dashed her boat sideways against a rock. As the small craft broke into useless planks of wood, the rain started to fall around Robin. The water swarmed up to surround her making her feel week and her fright was so great that she imagined she heard the sound of her voice being shouted over the roar of the storm. But such fantasies only existed to torture her.

The water fought for entrance into her mouth and nose while the rain pelted her eyes making it impossible to see. He limbs flailed wildly trying to find purchase, but there was nothing there to grasp on to. The waves tossed her about as if she were a mere toy and finally she knew that the end had come. There was no hope now, she'd drowned in the sea, but at least she'd gotten those last three days. As the waves began to pull her under, she thought at least those three days had been worth it.

Then Robin accepted, almost willingly, the salty embrace of the ocean as it pulled her further into its fatal depts. Just as she was beginning to sink, two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a strong chest. "I've got you now, Robin," a familiar voice spoke with a gentle edge to the steel determination it carried.

Gasping a sweet breath of the rain filled air, Robin whispered, "Franky," not knowing whether it was really him or some hallucination of her half-dead mind.

"You're safe, Robin. We're together now. Once we get to the shore we won't ever have to be apart again. Just don't give up! You got that?" Franky loosened his grip with one hand to propel them backward toward the shore.

But the sea seemed to be enraged at the loss of its newest bride and it fought forcefully against her removal. The waves crashed over their heads trying their best to pull them apart. Robin held her breath to keep from inhaling the salty water and rendering all of Franky's efforts for naught. She was too exhausted even to fight the sea anymore and she slumped back onto Franky's shoulder trusting him to save them both.

"We're almost there, Robin," he said before a wave rose up and pulled them both under for a moment before they reemerged. "Just keep holding on."

Eventually they moved out of the rain though the waves still fought against their departure. But soon they were close enough to hear someone on shore shouting "Bring the blankets! Be quick!"

And then a softer female voice called out, "Robin!"

"We made it," Franky whispered against her hair as he pulled her out of the sea.

They both collapsed to the beach, sand clinging to their wet bodies. Turning over, Robin expelled a great amount of seawater from her lungs while a large hand rubbed over her back. Turning toward the hand, she looked up into Franky's blue eyes and lopsided grin and felt her heart leap. She hadn't died; she was here on the beach with him. Franky had saved her- pulled her right out of the ocean's watery grasp. Then he pulled her to his chest wrapping his strong arms around her and pressing his lips to the top of her head. She felt her own arms wrap around him as well desperately clinging to him as if her life still depended on it.

"I thought I'd lost you," Franky whispered as blankets were wrapped about their shoulders. "I'm never letting you go again."

Burying her face in his bare chest, Robin only managed one word beset by the shivers that had over taken her since being pulled from the water- her voice was a weak whisper, "S-s-su- su-per."

Franky's grip loosened only enough to pull her up for a proper kiss. His lips crushed down upon hers, and though there was still a tremble in all of her limbs, Robin returned his kiss passionately. But they were soon interrupted but the King who was clearing his throat. Suddenly, Robin realized that she and Franky were surrounded by the guards and the King- the very same people that had pushed her into the ocean. Her fingers dug into Franky's arms holding fast to the only stable rock in the turbulent ocean of her life. Franky soothed her by stroking the wet hair that was streaming down her back.

"Nico Robin," the King said using a name that Robin recognized but had never heard spoken aloud, "it seems I and my men have done you a great disservice. I listened to the word of my guard without even looking for evidence to the contrary. It is my great shame that we acted in such a crazed and hasty manner. Since that time, Princess Vivi has informed me of your circumstances.

"It seems my daughter thought one item in particular was worth saving from your cottage- the journal your mother kept. I am glad she did for it is all the proof I need to see that you are no witch indeed. Everyone knows that the makings of a witch is passed down in the blood and your mother was no witch. I knew Nico Olivia well."

At this proclamation everyone gasped so the King paused before continuing. "It was many, many years ago now, but your mother visited this island for a time studying the ancient scripts and artifacts we have preserved beneath the castle. Six summers she visited us and it was my job then as Prince to show her where to find the materials and fill her in on any colloquialisms she was not otherwise aware of. My father offered her a place to stay in the castle, but she said it was too big and she'd much prefer to rent her own place. The cottage you own was the very house your mother stayed in when she came to this island."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. There had always been a comforting familiar feeling about this cabin, and now she wondered if it was because of the connection with her mother. Smiling, she realized that her mother probably chose the shabby cabin for the same reason she did: the bookshelves. A strange sort of strained chuckle escaped her lips and Franky squeezed her shoulder with a smile.

The King had continued speaking. "I remember that when she left she told me that she would not be back the next summer because she and her husband were expecting a little one. I was saddened to find out she died and would not be continuing her research. The letter mentioned that her daughter was released into the care of a distant relation, though knowing what I know now, I wish I had looked into it further. My wife often asked after what had happened to Olivia's child. She and Olivia had been quite good friends and Olivia had been such a help with Franky when he was little. The Queen would have been happy to take in Olivia's child. I feel I should apologize for letting that rest too."

At the mention of his mother, Franky's arms tightened around her and Robin noticed the tears streaming down his face. "I'm not... I'm not crying!" The Prince stammered and everyone else carried on as if he really weren't. She loved him even more then.

"I know it won't fix all the damage done over the years, but your cottage will be repaired, though," the King added with a chuckle, "I daresay my son wants you to move in with us at the palace permanently."

At this Franky laughed and Robin found herself laughing as well. It had been an overwhelming day- especially these last few hours, and Robin was beyond exhausted. Without meaning to, Robin slumped against Franky.

Noticing this and the way Franky started fussing over her, Vivi spoke up, "Father, maybe we should get back to the castle and let Robin rest a bit before we start talking marriage arrangements."

The King nodded, "Very well. Vivi, you and Robin can ride back and we will escort you."

With a slight moan, Robin shifted in Franky's arms wondering how she'd manage to find the strength to sit up and hold on. Maybe Franky sensed this or maybe he just really didn't want to let her go because he said, "No need, Father. I will carry her back."

Robin gave him a grateful smile and rested her head on his shoulder as he scooped her up bridal style in his arms. Listening to the steady thumping of his heart, Robin slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>It was well past daybreak when the party reached the castle and Vivi yawned despite her best efforts not to. She was very tired, but she decided not to sleep until she had seen Robin tended to. It was her duty as woman of the house after all.<p>

King Cobra called the servants together when they reached the castle and motioned to the unconscious form of Robin. "This woman is a family friend and very likely my son's future bride. Treat her with kindness and respect as befitted that station. She had had a hard night and needs to be cleaned up and tended to by a doctor."

A few of the maids offered to help with Robin in the bath, and Franky refused to let her go until he had carried her all the way into the bath house. The women said they could manage from there. Vivi was along as soon as she'd found something suitable for Robin to wear. Together the Princess and maids scrubbed the sand and salt from Robin's body and hair and then dressed her.

A cleaned up Franky was waiting to carry her to her room where Doctor Chopper would look her over. After assuring the Royal Family that she was fine and just needed rest, they finally decided to rest as well. It was nearing afternoon and Franky had every intention of staying by Robin's side all night, but Vivi managed just barely to convince him that such a thing was not proper. He didn't relent until she explained that she would stay in Robin's room and that he could come back in the morning after getting sleep.

Rising with the sun, Franky was there first thing in the morning. Vivi left him to watch over Robin, with the door open and supervision of course, and Vivi left the castle with their Father to spread the word about Robin. The townspeople were completely captivated by Robin's sad tale, and once hearing it, it seemed that almost everyone had something to say.

"You know," a little boy said first, "She said some very comforting things to me when my mother died."

"Yes and she helped my senile grandmother find her way home when she got lost."

"I saw her help a dog with a wounded leg."

When all was said and done, it seemed everyone knew someone who had been helped by the woman they'd called Witch. They had kept the stories to themselves thinking them aberrations, but in light of hearing them all together, the people conceded that Robin never was the wicked creature they took her for.

That's when the deliveries started: flowers, candies, soaps, fabric, everyone had something to send to the dark haired woman. When Robin woke three days after the ball, she looked around the room. "What's all this?" she asked.

Vivi smiled at Robin benignly. "Well wishes from your adoring subjects, using the term loosely until you marry my brother of course."

Laughing Robin asked, "You intended that the whole time didn't you?"

With a smile as bright as her hair, Vivi spoke, "I had hoped. I know my brother very well and it was easy enough to figure out whom he would get on with. I only had to hope that you would like someone as... eccentric... as him."

Just then Franky came running to the door. "I heard voices so I... ROBIN!" he called running to her bedside. "I missed it! I wanted to be here when you woke up!"

"He's been by your side since you fell asleep three days ago. I am barely able to kick him out at night for propriety's sake. It was only a few moments ago that I was able get him out of here."

The smile Robin bestowed on her love was one of the most beautiful Vivi had ever seen. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit then," the Princess said slipping out of the room.

"Robin," Franky said bringing her hand up to his lips, but couldn't think of the right words to add, so he trailed off there.

But Robin didn't need to hear words to see the love in Franky's eyes, so when he dropped her hand, she reached up to his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss. His lips were soft and tasted like cola while his hands were rough and slid over her arms possessively. When she felt his tongue on her lips she opened her mouth and welcomed him with a soft sweet moan. Their passion was endless and it was with great pain that Robin finally broke the kiss. The room full of tokens of appreciation was proof enough that the island had forgiven her existence and that no one would think she'd bewitched him any longer.

"Ask me again," she commanded in a voice still quite breathless from their kiss.

Grinning like a tiger, Franky didn't need to ask what question. "Robin," he started, "Will you stay by my side forever and become my bride?"

"Yes!" she answered without a moment's hesitation.

Jumping off the bed Franky called out in a voice so loud that it brought the King, the Princess, the head guard and a hand full of attendants running into the room:

"!"

Robin blushed prettily while the new arrivals looked at the bed ridden Robin and the strangely posing Franky for an explanation. "She said YES!" Franky shouted as he danced about the room. "She said YES!"

The wedding was held at the end of another week and Robin was the most beautiful bride the kingdom had ever seen. In time she became a good Queen and the entire kingdom was thankful to have her. In a few more years time Vivi became the queen of a kingdom on the mainland when she married the Prince Kohza. The Queen never feared traveling to see her sister-in-law, as she knew her King would never allow the ocean to swallow her up. The happiness Robin found with Franky far out weighed the misery of her youth.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay so this is the longest one shot I've ever written. 41 pages and over 20,000 words! Geez! _ I have no idea how it got so long. So please, if you liked it review! I was going to write Sanji's tale for this chapter, but Robin really wanted me to get this out. ;) I've neglected all my other pieces to write this one so now I've quite a bit of editing to do. Plus I'm sitting on some pieces that I don't think I can post here. Are there any One Piece fiction sites where you can post stories with a higher rating?<p>

I should mention the delay. I wanted this up yesterday and Memory up today, but I got very sick. So I'll need a few more days to edit that one.


End file.
